


Mutual Crush

by Dmonius



Category: DCU
Genre: Crush, Drabble Sequence, Everybody knows, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmonius/pseuds/Dmonius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has a crush on Tim.<br/>Tim has a crush on Dick.<br/>A series of drabbles on that topic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Crush

Every member of the Batfamily has his own gargoyle, Oracle had told him. Batman's was of course at Wayne Towers where he could perfectly overlook the whole city. Huntress usually was close to her school and during her time as Batgirl, Oracle was usually to be found above the clocktower. Even Superman had an own particular one above the Gotham Gazette.  
Robin's was of course in the shadow of Batman but sometimes, he found a spot of his own. When Nightwing joined them from Blüdhaven, he would be close to his parent's grave. And Robin usually was right beside him.

***

Dick was an only child, so to have a brother who was also in the care of Bruce's had always been exciting. He had grieved over Jason's death and hated the Joker for it.  
But Tim was different.  
When Tim got undressed in the Cave, Dick looked. He did of course look for bruises as with Jason, but sometimes, he stayed at beautiful regions, spots he wanted to touch so badly.  
He wanted to spend time with him, going to the movies or else, but then, he remembered the thin line between being siblings and what the wanted to be.

***

“You know, Bruce,” Oracle told him on the com. “I can hear things. When Robin's in trouble, I hear how much distracted Nightwing is because of worry, sorrow, it's nearly as much as vice versa. Remember the last time Nightwing faced Two-Face on his own? Only my authority kept Robin from joining the fight.”  
“You think they're gay.”  
“You can see it at first glance, Bruce. Or hear it, at least. An mutual crush so thoroughly hidden is hard to find.”  
“That's none of my concern what the boys do.”  
“One day, it'll be.”

***

When Superboy came into the game, Huntress never stopped smirking. The bets between the Birds of Prey had been going on for a long time, and just when Spoiler had been to win the pot, Superboy had appeared. His crush on Robin had been obvious.  
As had been Robin's tries to get at ease with the metahuman who showed up at Gotham every Saturday night; Nightwing had kept a straight face of course which made much funnier to witness Robin fighting with his feelings for both of them.  
The odds where high on Superboy but Nightwing still had Huntress's trust.

***

Their first kiss was after Poison Ivy's escape. Batman had to work as Bruce, so Nightwing joined Robin and Huntress during the hunt on her. When he had got her on the ground, she kissed Nightwing.  
Of course, Robin was totally envious but when Huntress grabbed her, Nightwing laid his eyes on him. He totally swallowed Robin's tongue when their lips met; it wasn't as pleasant as he imagined, with Ivy's laughter in the background and that smell of vegetables. Nonetheless, it was more embarrassing for Dick to be knocked out by Huntress like a criminal.  
They couldn't talk for weeks.


End file.
